sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Hadash Haifa
Hadash Haifa is one of the Enemy Nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, being one of the minor nations of the Central New World. It's capital is Hadash Haifa. It is a hereditary Rabinate, a theocracy under the rule of the Grand Rabi Amba-Nahad III with the highest legislative body, the sanhedrin, having significant say in state matters. The Nasi (chief) of the Sanhedrin is Goshen Ben Gideon , the Av Beit Din (Vice Chief) is Pappus. It has a population of 763 000 and also holds control over several vassal entities and territories. Great power and influence is held by the High Priest of Hadash Haifa, currently Yigael, who is not only the supreme religious authority within Hadash Haifa itself, but also within all the Vassal states, aside from New Sodom. The army of Hadash Haifa is known as the White Army, headed by the Aluf Asher ben Beriah. The currency in Hadash Haifa and all the vassal states, outside of New Sodom, is the Haifa Zuz. The state came into existence in 1638 AD/3640 IA as a result of an underground conspiracy of several high standing Rabi at the court of the King of Judea in order to create a free Jewish nation outside of the control of the Empire. The Principality of Hadash Haifa, which existed since 1411 AD/3413 IA was abolished and it's ruling house given the fiefdom of East Gomorrah, and later the independent vassal kingdom of Greater Samaria. List of Grand Rabis House of Abishua * Israel I 1638 AD/3640 IA-1642 AD/3644 IA * Amba-Nahad I 1642-1651 * Moses I 1651-1663 * Judah I 1663-1671 * Herod I 1671-1685 * Israel II 1685-1702 * Amba-Nahad II 1702-1703 * Moses II 1703-1705 * Gemariah I 1705-1711 * Judah II 1711-1721 * Moses III 1721-1729 * Herod II 1729-1743 * Ahunai I 1743-1756 * Amram I 1756-1761 * Nahshon I 1761-1777 * Herod III 1777-1785 * Judah III 1785-1797 * Gemariah II 1797-1804 * Amram II 1804-1818 * Joseph I 1818-1827 * Ahunai II 1827-1842 * Joseph II 1842-1855 * Nahshon II 1855-1862 * Herod IV 1862-1878 * Amba-Nahad III 1878 AD/3880 IA- Divisions Hadash Haifa is divided into 6 regions: * 1. Hadash Haifa Region. Population 236 000. Capital Hadash Haifa. * 2. Hadash Akko Region. Population 276 000. Capital Hadash Akko. * 3. Absalom Region. Population 103 000. Capital Absalom. * 4. Debir Region. Population 52 000. Capital Debir. * 5. Gibeon Region. Population 50 000. Capital Gibeon. * 6. Dothan Region. Population 46 000. Capital Dothan. List of Vassal States Hadash Haifa is formerly the sovereign nation in charge of several smaller states and territories all regarded as their vassals, but not formerly accounted for as citizens of Hadash Haifa, most of which are either previously colonised territories forcibly subjected, or territories given formal "independence" from Hadash Haifa. These are * The Principality of Edom-Moab Population 78 000 * The Kingdom of Greater Samaria Population 96 000 * The Kingdom of New Sodom Population 97 000 * The Principality of Geshur Population 132 000 * The Tetrarchy of Golan-Banias Population 76 000 * The Tetrarchy of Ga'aton Population 86 500 * The Tetrarchy of Salome Population 69 000 * The Toparchy of Azariah Population 118 000 * The Tetrarchy of Hadera Population 63 000 * The Principality of Petra Population 73 000 * The Toparchy of Nebo Population 32 000 Formerly The Principality of Gad was the twelfth vassal state, however it rebeled against the central authority, wishing to maintain it's independence as individuality, as most of it's population belonged to the tribe of Gad and it actualy predates the establishment of the Grand Rabinate. The nation became an enemy of Haddad Haifa under the name Kingdom of Gad.